joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe
Steven Universe is a teen who is Half human and alien. Due to his unique physiology, Steven has many different abilities, and uses this to fight crime. Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into the team's leader thanks to his kind-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Personality Steven is an optimistic boy and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even his enemies. Despite frequently going on many fantastic adventures, Steven retains a tendency to be easily impressed. Powers and Abilities * Fluctuating Age:'Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. * '''Shapeshifting:'Steven possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities. * 'Superhuman Strength:'Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age, or even a grown man. * 'Martial Arts:'Steven has been shown to exhibit a mastery of wrestling moves. * 'Superhuman Speed:'Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead one to believe. Steven's durability allowed him to handle the full force of faster-than-light space travel and was not only able to survive, but also show no sign of internal or external injuries. * '''Gem Weaponry Resistance: Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. * Shield Proficiency:'Steven appears to have become quite skilled in wielding his shield. Steven also throws his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. Steven can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand. Steven has shown to be able to coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. * '''Energy Constructs:'Steven can manipulate energy to create objects to aid him. ** '''Energy Shields: Steven can summon a energy shield with little effort and also increase its size at will. The shield is remarkably durable and is able to withstand a charged shot from a Gem Warship. The shield also has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired. His shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as a solid rock When Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. He can also summon more than one shield to duel wield or use them as projectiles'.' ** 'Energy Bubbles: '''Steven can summon an incredibly durable energy bubble that encases him and others that he is protecting. Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively. He can expand bubble to push away enemies. His bubble can generate air, allowing Steven and Connie to survive in the bubble for hours underwater, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface to harm enemies and can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies. * '''Healing:'Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. The extend of his powers to go as far as Resurrection. * 'Phytokinesis: '''Steven possesses limited control and influence over plant life. Steven was able to grow sentient and sapient flora by licking plant seeds as well as brought a Pumpkin to life. * '''Speed of Descent Regulation:'Steven can levitate his body and even manipulate his gravity. This also allows him to jump higher than normal. Category:Steven Universe Category:Super-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Pink Category:Cartoon Network